jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulpter
Vulpter ist ein Planet im Tiefkern und der dritte Planet des Vulpter-Systems. Er ist die Heimat der Vulptereen. Zwar besaß der Planet eine große Flora und Fauna, im Laufe der Jahrhunderte nach seiner Entdeckung in den Jahren zwischen 20000 VSY und 15000 VSY sammelten sich jedoch immer mehr Fabriken auf Vulpter an und prägten sein Landschaftbild. So waren die Einwohner gezwungen, wichtige Nahrungsmittel zu importieren, da sie sie nicht mehr selbst anbauen konnten. Um eine weitere Industrialisierung zu verhindern, waren die Vulptereen eine der Gründungsmitglieder der Handelsföderation, die auf Vulpter jedoch illegal Abfall deponierte und ihn so verseuchten. Mithilfe der Neuen Republik konnten sie jedoch ihre Atmosphäre wieder säubern. Beschreibung Landschaft und Beschaffenheit Vor seiner Entdeckung durch Hyperraumkundler fielen vor allem die weiten Landschaften und großen Wälder auf, die jedoch nach der Besiedlung vollkommen zerstört und durch riesige Fabriken ersetzt wurden. Diese Industrialisierung führten jedoch auch zu der Verschmutzung Vulpters, da die Fabriken Rauch in die Atmosphäre bliesen. Außerdem vertrieb es viele Bewohner vom Planeten und ließ tote Städte zurück, auch die Tiere starben aus, da sie sich nur noch von vergifteten Nahrungsmitteln ernährten. Durch den Rauch wurden die Wälder zerstört und das Wasser verpestet, sodass die Bewohner Vulpters keine Lebensmittel selbst mehr abbauen konnten und alles importieren mussten und nicht mehr aus den weiträumigen Ökosystemen schöpfen. Der Müll, der später von der Handelsföderation auf den Planeten gebracht wurde, sorgte dafür, dass sich zwei schwarze Ringe um den Planeten schlossen, die auch weitere Schadstoffe verstärkten. Bevölkerung links|miniatur|Dud Bolt, ein Vulptereen und Volksheld. Die Hauptbevölkerung Vulpters stellte mit 88% das arme Volk der Vulptereen dar. Die meisten arbeiteten für die Handelsföderation und entwickelten Maschinen, mit dem man unter der Erde bohren konnte, in denen die Amaraner als Aufseher arbeiteten und deshalb Spannungen entstanden. Die anderen produzierten in den Städten Fahrzeuge und vor allem Speeder, für die der Planet bekannt war. Diese Begeisterung schwappte auch auf ihre Freizeit über, in der sie alle Art von Repulsortechnik um sich sammelten und Merchandising von den Podrenn-Fahrern, vor allem Piloten, die sich außerhalb ihrer Welt in waghalsigen Rennen versuchten, so auch Dud Bolt. Das Problem der Vulptereen war, dass sie in ihrer Armut und Wehrlosigkeit oft ausgebeutet wurden. Nicht an Hyperraumrouten gelegen, waren sie sehr von den Organisationen abhängig, denen sie angehörten. Zwar wurden sie von der Handelsföderation und dem Imperium nur ausgenutzt, von der Neuen Republik erhielten sie jedoch viel Hilfe beim Wiederaufbau. Da wegen der Abgelegenheit Vulpters keiner die Probleme der Vulptereen kannte, waren sie vollkommen von ihren Beschützern abhängig. Neben den Vulptereen leben auf Vulpter noch Amaraner (6% der Gesamtbevölkerung), Menschen und Neimoidianern (je 2%) und 2% andere. Geschichte Frühzeit Der Planet wurde zwischen 20.000 VSY bis 15.000 VSY von den ersten Raumfahrern als bewohnbare Welt entdeckt und vermerkt. Da die Vulptereen mit anfänglicher Technologie umgehen konnten, schlossen sie sich der Galaktischen Republik an. Da Vulpter keine wichtige strategische Position besaß, entbrannten keine Schlachten um den Planeten, sodass er auch Jahrtausende später noch der Republik angehörte und den Großen Hyperraumkrieg, den Großen Sith-Krieg, den Jedi-Bürgerkrieg und die Mandalorianischen Kriege überstand.The Essential Atlas Indess begann schnell eine Industrialisierung auf Vulpter, die sich jedoch schädlich auf den Planeten auswirkte, da die zahllosen Fabriken die Wälder und Wiesen vergifteten und die Bevölkerung von anderen Welten abhängig machten. So wanderten viele Einwohner weg, für eine neue Stadt gingen fünf vorhandene unter.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Als sich die Handelsföderation zu einer geschlossenen Gesellschaft zusammenschloss, gehörte Vulpter zu den Gründungsmitgliedern der Organisation, um der Vergiftung zu entfliehen. Die Neimoidianer nutzten die Mitgliedschaft jedoch aus und übernahmen die Kontrolle über den Planeten und seine Fabriken. Bevor die Vulptereen realisierten, was mit ihren Planeten geschah, hatte die Föderation Vulpter schon in ihre Geschäfte hineingezogen. Sie deponierten Müll illegal auf dem Planeten, für den sie auf anderen Welten Gebühren hätten zahlen müssen. Während der Klonkriege entstand ein Streit zwischen den beiden konkurrierenden Viper Sensor Intelligence Systems und Arakyd Industries, da Viper die Droiden Arakyds kopiert hatte. Nach achtzehn Monaten beendete Arakyd schließlich den Disput, indem eine Einheit Sicherheitsdroiden das Hauptquartier von Viper einnahmen und die Produktion stoppten. Spätere Ereignisse rechts|miniatur|Ben Skywalker verübte das Attentat auf Dur Gejjen. Als die Galaktische Republik durch das Galaktische Imperium ersetzt wurde und die Handelsföderation die Kontrolle über Vulpter verlor, sahen sich die Vulptereen sich in einer schlechten Position wieder. Aufgrund des rassistischen Vorgehens des Imperiums unterbanden sie einfach die Versorgungskonvois und schnitten Vulpter von allen Hyperraumrouten ab, doch nahmen die Imperialen auch Sklaven. Tausende starben durch die ausbleibende Hilfe und viele weitere durch die Aufstände gegen die Taten des Imperiums. Da der Planet keine strategisch wichtige Position besaß, verloren ihn die Imperialen bald aus den Augen. So nutzte ihn die Rebellen-Allianz als Stützpunkt und auch später als Ausgangspunkt für Kampagnen in die Kernwelten. Im Austausch gegen Nahrung und andere Unterstützung halfen die Vulptereen den Rebellen und ließen sie unbehindert handeln. Bei den alljährlichen Rennen in den Orbitalringen flog auch der Rebellenkontakt Lon Wert mit, auf den es jedoch ein lokaler Verbrecherlord abgesehen hatte. So musste ein Team der Rebellen die Sicherheit Werts gewährleisten. Der Verbrecher Harper Krass wurde vom Imperium gejagt und versteckte sich in den Geisterstädten, in denen Geister umhergehen sollten, wurde jedoch von den Imperialen geschnappt und hingerichtet. Dabei schöpfte das Imperium keinen Verdacht und entdeckte die Rebellen nicht. Nach dem Fall des Imperiums und der Gründung der Neuen Republik sah Vulpter eine neue Chance für sich und trat der Republik bei, die den Wiederaufbau der Welt förderte und die Atmosphäre säuberten. Später im Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg war Vulpter nicht mehr am Krieg beteiligt. Im Jahre 40 NSY war er jedoch Schauplatz eines geheimen Treffens zwischen dem Staatschef der Galaktischen Allianzund Fünf-Welten-Premierminister Dur Gejjen, bei dem eine kleine Einheit der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz unter Ben Skywalker im Auftrag von Darth Caedus ein Attentat auf Gejjen verübte. Sie töteten ihn mit einem Scharfschützengewehr, wurden jedoch bei ihrer Flucht von den Behörden aufgehalten. Um den anderen die Flucht zu ermöglichen, nahm Jori Lekauf eine Frau als Geisel und gab sich als der Attentäter aus, wurde jedoch von den Sicherheitskräften getötet.Opfer Später gehörte Vulpter Darth Krayts Sith-Imperium an. Bekannte Orte und Sehenswürdigkeiten Charbi-City Charbi-City war eine der größten Städte Vulpters während des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges. Zwar bestand sie größtenteils aus gesetzlosen Slums, doch gab es auch einen großen Raumhafen, der als großes Verbindungstor in die Galaxis diente. Zudem gab es am Hafen Konferenzräume, die stundenweise für Geschäftstreffen vermietet wurden. Diese waren jedoch unsauber, nicht gesichert und nicht bewacht. Trotzdem gab es keine Termine und Anonymität, sodass auch Cal Omas und Dur Gejjen 40 NSY zu einem geheimen Treffen nach Vulpter reisten. Aufgrund der niedrigen Sicherheitsbedingungen, die trotz des hohen Besuches nicht verstärkt wurden, war es einem Spezialtrupp der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz möglich, die Überprüfungen zu überwinden und mit einer Karpaki, einem fortschrittlichen Scharfschützengewehr, Gejjen zu exekutieren. Bei ihrer Flucht riegelten die Behörden jedoch das gesamte Gebiet ab, um alle Personen zu untersuchen, sodass ein Soldat eine Frau als Geisel nahm und sich als Täter des Mordes identifizierte, sodass der Rest seine Teams zwar fliehen konnte, er selbst jedoch getötet wurde. Benoga Benoga war eine der größten durch die Industrialisierung verlassenen Städte des Planeten. Einst war sie eine stark bevölkerte und von Firmenbüros und Fabriken gesäumte Stadt, wurde jedoch zu einer Geisterstadt, als die Handelsföderation entschied, die alten Fabriken abzureißen und die Firmenbüros zu verlegen. Nach einigen Jahren war Benoga vollständig verlassen, nur noch von Verbrechern bewohnt. Die Gebäude, Fabriken und Infrastruktur blieben jedoch so erhalten, sodass sich beim Besucher später der Eindruck entstand, dass die Stadt über Nacht verlassen worden war. Zwar verfielen manche Teile, doch blieben die meisten Häuser Benogas erhalten und prägten den Ruf einer Geisterstadt. Hpaq rechts|miniatur|Droiden besetzen das Hauptgebäude von Viper. Hqaq war eine Stadt zurzeit der Klonkriege und ein geschätzter Ort als Standort für Firmen aller Art. So waren dort unter anderem die Viper Sensor Intelligence Systems und die Arakyd Industries ansässig, die in den Klonkriegen jedoch aneinander gerieten. Nach einem sechzehn Monate langen Disput, der durch einen neuen Droiden von Viper entstanden war, dessen Design nach der Meinung von Arakyd zu sehr seinen Drohnendroiden ähnelten, übernahmen schließlich Kampfdroiden von Arakyd den Standort auf Vulpter und sicherten den Viper-Turm, sodass sie die Firma übernehmen und die Produktion aussetzen konnten. Orbitalring Vulpters wohl bekannteste Sehenswürdigkeit sind die orbitalen Ringe, die kilometerbreit den Planeten umschließen und kein Sonnenlicht durchlassen. Der Ring besteht aus Müll, die Hinterlassenschaft der Handelsföderation, und sorgt dafür, dass viele Bauern ihre Ernte nicht einholen können. Auf die Bewohner und Besucher wirken die Ringe abschreckend, auf dem Planeten kann man sogar noch den hellen Himmel in weiter Entfernung erkennen, wo die Ringe nicht mehr verdunkeln. Um aus ihrem eintönigen Leben zu entkommen, veranstalten die Vulptereen jedes Jahr ein Rennen in den Ringen, das erst endet, wenn ein Fahrer die Ziellinie überschritten haben oder alle anderen Renner eliminiert wurden. Eines Jahres nahm auch der Rebellen-Kontakt Lon Wert teil, auf den es jedoch ein lokaler Verbrecherlord abgesehen hatte. So schickten die Rebellen ein Team, um alle Angriffe auf Wert zu verhindern. Untergrundtunnel Auch bekannt sind die Untergrundtunnel, die die Vulptereen im Auftrag der Handelsföderation gruben und ein Lager für Exporte sind. Außerdem dienen sie dazu, die Waren trocken zu halten, und werden von den Bewohnern als unterirdische Straßen genutzt. Sie ähneln sehr von Tieren gegrabenen Gängen, entstanden jedoch durch die Bohrer der Handelsföderation. Die Arbeit in den Tunneln ist hart, die Bezahlung schlecht, doch müssen die Vulptereen diese Chance zu ergreifen, um ihre Familie zu ernähren. Neben den großen Lagertunneln gibt aus kleine Nebengänge, in denen die Bevölkerung laboriert und von der hellen Oberfläche in die Dunkelheit pendelt. Da die ebenfalls auf Vulpter ansässigen Amaraner als Aufseher arbeiten, sind die Beziehungen zum Nachbarvolk gespannt. Hinter den Kulissen Vulpter tauchte zuerst als Heimat des Podrenn-Piloten Dud Bolt auf und erhielt später Einträge in verschiedenen Sachbüchern. Zudem wurde ein Bericht für das Rollenspiel Wizard of The Coast geschrieben. Außerdem erhielt Vulpter in der Wächter der Macht-Romanreihe einen kleinen Nebenauftritt, als ein Spezialkommando den Fünf-Welten-Premierminister Dur Gejjen ermordet. Quellen *''Wächter der Macht – Opfer'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Tiefkerns Kategorie:Legends en:Vulpter es:Vulpter nl:Vulpter zh-hk:Vulpter